What if Jon finished the story he was writing about Ponch?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: What if Jon finished the story he was writing about Ponch, in the episode "Taking its Toll?" (Episode 7 on season one.) Read and find out what could've happened if he finished it.
1. Chapter 2

_Have you ever wondered, "What if Gary (Jon's first partner) never died?" "What if Ponch never got back on his motorcycle in season 5 episode 13,"Breaking point?" "What if Jon finished his story about Ponch, in season 1 episode 7 "Taking its Toll?" "What if..." There are lots of "What If" questions, about stuff that could've happened. Welcome to the "What if." Series, where all of those questions are answered._

 _Welcome to story number three of the "What If?" Series._

 _"What if Jon finished his story in season one episode 7 "Taking its Toll.?"_

 _In the episode "Taking its Toll." Jon was writing a story about Ponch's funny accidents. He never finished it, but what would happen if he did? When Ponch found out about it, Jon tried to make it seem like what he was doing wasn't as bad as it looked. What if Jon just made some of that stuff up really fast knowing Ponch would somehow find out? What if he just used the name Francis Ponchereblo (If I didn't spell that right, I am sorry.) to make it seem like he wasn't using Ponch's real name? What happened after the he finished the story?_

 _In this story, Jon does finish the story. He does it exactly the way he had wanted to do it. It was all about Ponch's funny accidents. He also added in some really dumb things that Ponch had said before that made no sense. It was all just for humor. He used Ponch's real name too. He didn't change anything. He had permission to publish it, and he did. When Ponch finds out about this, is he gonna hate Jon? Or is he still gonna be his friend no matter what Jon does to him?_

Jon sat in his chair, in the living room. He had just finished getting his book published. He titled it, "The Amazing Adventures of Odd Officer Poncherello." He didn't think Ponch would care. Ponch never read books anyway, and he'd never find out if he never saw the book. Jon felt like he was pretty safe. But he had no clue what was gonna happen.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch was walking down the street. He was shopping with his Fritz. He was trying to get stuff for her upcoming party. He asked Ponch to help out. Ponch was more than happy to help. As they continued shopping, they saw Getraer sitting on the bench. He was laughing really hard.

"Hi, Sarge," Ponch said happily.

"Hi, Poncherello," Getraer said. Just the mention of Ponch's name made him laugh. Ponch was curious as to what was so funny. He looked over Getraer's shoulder, he read one paragraph.

 _"_ _If you think positive, things won't be as bad," he said to me. I was starting to believe him, but the next thing I know, he looks at me and says,_

 _"_ _Hey, if I died...would you take everything from me?" I looked at him and said,_

 _"_ _Hey partner, I thought you said think positive. I don't think death is exactly positive." He looked at me with the weirdest expression. I had to laugh. It was priceless. He can be really weird sometimes, but I still love him. He is my best friend._

Ponch stopped reading. That wasn't very funny in his mind. Because he knew exactly who had said those words to each other. It was Jon and Ponch. They had a conversation like that recently. _"I thought Jon said he wasn't gonna write that book. If he did, and that is it right there. I am in big trouble. If the captain reads this, I am dead,"_ Ponch thought.

"Come on Ponch, let's go," Fritz said.

"Ok," Ponch said. The rest of the day that was all he could think about.

"Why would Jon do this to me?" He had asked himself so many times. He finally went home. He wished he lived in an apartment, but at the same time, he loved his motor home. He had lived in it for a while. So if he had an apartment it would be to weird for him. He grabbed his phone, and called Bear. He hoped that maybe he'd be able to get his mind off of that book Getraer was reading.

"Hi, this is Barry Baricza."

"Hi, it Ponch."

"Oh hi Ponch. Sorry I can't really talk right now. I am reading a book. It is written by Jon," Bear said. He laughed a little harder.

"The funny thing is, some of these things I remember really well. Like the glue accident, and the onions," Bear said.

"Glue? Onions?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, the book is about you Ponch. It is called, "The Amazing Adventures of Odd Officer Poncherello." It is really good," Bear said.

"Sure it is," Ponch said. He was now starting to feel sick. He told Jon not to publish that book. Bear laughed really hard.

"That sounds just like you to, Ponch," he said.

"What?" Ponch asked.

"Oh, I was just reading about you trying to convince Getraer that you never were out dirt biking with your CHP motorcycle," Bear said. Ponch was suddenly feeling like he wanted to kill Jon.

"I'll talk to you later Bear," he said. He decided he'd just avoid Jon at work tomorrow, and see if that does any good. He laid down, and began to fall asleep.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 3

The next day, it wasn't easy avoiding Jon. But Ponch did his best to go through with it. Jon came up to Ponch after briefing.

"Ponch, why are you avoiding me?"

"Think about it, Baker," Ponch said. Then walked away. Soon Ponch was called into the captain's office. Jon was starting to worry now.

"I sure hope he isn't in trouble because of me," he said. Jon paced back and forth nervously. Worrying about Ponch. Soon Ponch exited the office, he looked really upset.

"What happened?" Jon asked.

"Thanks to that stupid book of yours, I will be at the front desk for a while," Ponch said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but before that I have a week of staying at home doing nothing. I can't come here at all," Ponch said. Jon looked really sorry for Ponch.

"Ponch, believe me, I never meant for any of this to happen to you," Jon said.

"Jon, I told you this would happen. You never listen to me," Ponch said then left quickly. Getraer saw this.

"Sorry about what happened, Baker. But after reading the book, of which by the way was hilarious. We did realize that some of that could not be left unpunished," Getraer said. Jon turned to Getraer.

"Sarge, he hates me," Jon said. Jon was feeling awful. He never thought that a book could ruin his life.

 _Meanwhile….._

Jon went home that night, and when he did, someone was there. He cautiously walked around. He wasn't sure who was there. Soon he saw someone laying on his couch. He looked like he might be crying. Jon came into the room, and realized it was Ponch.

"Ponch?" Jon asked. Ponch rolled over and looked at Jon. A smile spread across his face. He began to laugh.

"What's going on?" Jon asked.

"Gottcha!" Ponch exclaimed. Jon looked confused.

"I never got in trouble, and I wasn't upset with you. Sure I was upset at first, but after I read the book…Jon, it was hilarious! I never realized how funny I was," Ponch said. Jon was relieved Ponch wasn't mad at him. He smiled, and hugged Ponch.

"Yeah, you really did get me. I thought you were actually mad," Jon said. He sat next to him.

"No, you made me famous partner," Ponch said. Jon smiled again. He couldn't believe how happy Ponch was. It made Jon happy too. Almost happy enough to write another book…But he wasn't gonna do that.

THE END

 _Authors note: I know this story seems a little short, but really that is basically how it would've happened. I don't think I need to add anything more. I hope you liked the twist, of Ponch actually liking it._


End file.
